A Snoodle's Tale/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for A Snoodle's Tale. Transcript (Scene opens with Bob setting up a banner reading "Velkommen Hjem Larry!" as he turns around to notice the audience.) Bob: Oh, hi kids! I'm waiting for Larry. I've really missed him, he's been away at Danish Immersion Camp for the longest time. (Bob turns to notice Larry exiting a bus and coming over to the countertop, as Bob's confusion turns to excitement) Larry: (offscreen) Thanks, have a nice day! Bob: SURPRISE!! (Larry's surprised expression quickly turns into a confused expression) Larry: (onscreen) ...is that it? Bob: Wha... is what it? Larry: Is anybody else gonna say surprise? Bob: Uh, no Larry, it's just me. Larry: Oh. Well, you know, it's just that normally, there's a big group of people who pop up and say "surprise!" at a surprise...party. Bob: Everybody else is getting ready for the show. Oh, and it's a great one, Larry! You're gonna love it! It's... (Larry cuts off Bob as he notices the banner behind them) Larry: What's "Velkommen Hjem Larry?" Bob: It's "Welcome home, Larry," in Danish! You should know that! Larry: How's that? Bob: You just spent the last three months in Danish Immersion Camp! Larry: Oh yeah, well, I didn't exactly go to Danish Immersion Camp. Bob: What? Larry: Well, I did, kinda, I mean, I was there for a day, and then me and this kid Bjorn took a canoe ride out on a lake and got lost. We ended up at another camp. Bob: What camp was that? Larry: Overdone British Literary Adaptations Camp. Bob: Over... what? Larry: Overdone British Literary Adaptations Camp! Bob: But, but Larry! You were supposed to learn Danish! We were gonna do a show about a Danish trucker and his trusty pet monkey! Larry: gasps Like "BJ and the Bear?" Bob: IN Danish! Larry: Sounds fun! Bob: Yes, it does! Except now, we can't do it, because you can't be Jorgen because you don't know Danish!! Larry: Who's Jorgen? Bob: The trucker! Larry: Who's the monkey? Bob: Well it doesn't really matter now, does it?!! Oh, man!! Now what am I gonna tell Chester? Larry: Is that the monkey? Bob: No! It's the kid we got a letter from that we were gonna do the show for! Larry: Well, what's his problem? Bob: Hear, read this. (Larry hands the letter that Bob gives him) Larry: throat "Dear Bob and Larry, some of the kids at school make fun of me. They call me names and tell me I'm no good at anything. What should I do?" gasps Oh dear! Bob: "Oh dear" is right. The same thing happened to Jorgen and his monkey, but Jorgen decided to take a canoe ride and get lost at Overdone British Literary Adaptations Camp!!! Larry: Hey, wait a minute, I read a story at camp that might be just what Chester needs. It's a classic of British literature called "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." Bob: Uh, Larry, isn't that story a little... scary? Larry: Well, sure, if you tell it that way, but if you change things around a little bit, I think we'd have a story that Chester would enjoy. Chester, get ready for "Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly!" Bob: Huh? Larry: Roll film! (Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly) Mr. Butterbun(Scooter Carrot): (offscreen) If one dare would listens, then one dare hears a tale to trouse your secret fears. Terribly not, for the end draws near on Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly. (sighs) Poole(Larry The Cucumber): Your tea, Mr Butterbun. Mr. Butterbun: There'll no tea today, Poole. There's trouble brewing. Poole: Um. There's no trouble brewing, Sir. I just heated up some water and- Mr. Butterbun: Not the tea, Poole! Not the tea! Its that creature in the alley! There is something wrong with his appearance. Something displeasing. Something downright. Destestable. Poole: Well, I watched him dance last night. He looks a little weird, but he's got some great moves. Mr. Butterbun: That's were you're wrong, Poole! Don't let his fancy footwork fool ya. Ah. And what's this? The monster is afoot at Dr. Jiggle's House! Quick Poole, We've got to warn the doctor! Poole: Okay. (Mr Butterbun knocks on the door revealing a hand knocking on the door) Mr. Butterbun: Aaah! Poole: What? Mr. Butterbun: The Hand! Poole: What? (the door opens revealing Dr. Jiggle at the door) Dr. Jiggle(Jimmy Gourd): Oh, Mr Butterbun. Mr. Butterbun: Dr Jiggle, thank goodness you're alright! Dr. Jiggle: Well, uh yeah I uh- Mr. Butterbun: We've come to warn you. You have an intruder. A detestable disco dancing villain doctor your backdoor! Dr. Jiggle: Oh uh yeah. Well, you must mean Mr. Sly. Mr. Butterbun: Mr. Sly? Dr. Jiggle: Oh yeah! Man, can that guy dance or what? Poole: Yeah, didn't I tell ya? That little thing he does with his hip? Dr. Jiggle: Uh-huh. Poole: He's got to be the best dance in the whole world. Mr. Butterbun: What?! You're in cahoots with that creature?! Dr. Jiggle: Well yeah. I mean you gotta like a guy who can dance like that, right? Poole: I suppose. Dr. Jiggle: I know I can never dance like that. I mean just look at me. I'm too jiggly. (I Want To Dance Starts) {Italic=Singing} Dr. Jiggle: Ever since I was a little boy in widely taylor pants, my only aspiration was to be a gourd who'd dance. But for what its worth my portly girth only serve to make folks giggle. For the more I move, the more I prove all I could do was....Jiggle. I want to daaaaaaaaaance! I want to grooooooooooooove! I need to feel the rush of the wind under my shooooooooooooooes. I want to daaaaaaaaaaance. (I Want To Dance Ends) Poole: What was I saying? Mr. Butterbun: Barometer must be rising. Me joints are like a noop. Dr. Jiggle: Yep. I think Mr. Sly is great. On account of his non-jiggly wonderful dancing and all, you guys would really like him. I know you would. Mr. Butterbun: Look Dr. Jiggle, maybe I have been a bit harsh about this "Mr. Sly" friend of yours. Perhaps, I owe him an apology. Would you mind introducing us? Dr. Jiggle: Ah..Uh...Uhh. No. I'm afraid that's not possible. Y-you see, he's real busy. Uh-uh. But now if you would excuse me gentlemen I have work to do. Huh. Doctor stuff. Bye. Poole: Goodnight! Mr. ButterBun: Poor Dr. Jiggle, something tells me he's in trouble, Poole. And I suspect it's no small fault of that new friend of his. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. If he be Mr. Sly, I shall be Mr. Sneak. Poole: (nods his head). Huh? (The next night card appears. Mr. Butterbun is walking. The camera shows feet shuffling) Mr. Butterbun: Aaah! Poole: What? Mr. Butterbun: The feet! Poole: What? (The gate opens) Mr. Butterbun: (gasps) Its him. Do you have it? Poole: Yeah I got it. Mr. Butterbun: Good. Now remember, you give Mr. Sly the invitation before he starts dancing. Once he finishes, we'll go back to my house and have a nice talk over tea. Then we'll see what he's got up his sleeve! Poole: Got it. (Mr. Sly puts the Radio down) Mr. Butterbun: Okay go! (Mr. Sly pushes the play button on the radio. Music starts to play. He starts dancing. Poole goes to give him the invitation. Mr. Sly sees Poole. Poole starts to notice that he is dancing. He starts to like it and starts to dance with Mr. Sly.) Mr. Butterbun: Poole! (Poole continues to dance with Mr. Sly. Mr. Sly shows Poole a spinning dance move. Poole does the move Mr. Sly did. As Poole continues to do the spinning move, Mr. Sly stops, takes his radio and heads back to Dr. Jiggle's house. Mr. Butterbun tries go after Mr. Sly but gets caught in Poole's spinning dance move. As the music ends they both land on the gate. Applause is heard. Poole Waves his invitation to crowd. Mr. Butterbun looks at Poole unamused.) (The Next, next night card appears) (Mr. Butterbun is trying to figure out what time is it. So he looks at his pocket watch. It reveals a hand holding the pocket watch) Mr. Butterbun: Ah! Poole: What? Mr. Butterbun: The wha? The hand! Oh never mind! Poole: Uh what time is it? Mr. Butterbun: Its 11:58. Mr. Sly will be out any minute. Look Poole, this may be the last chance we get. Nobody's seen or heard from Dr. Jiggle in 2 days. No more momise pansty pleasantries. When Sly comes out, we nab him. Pure and simple. Got it? (light turns on from Dr. Jiggles house) Mr. Butterbun: (gasps) Poole and Mr. Butterbun: Dr. Jiggle! Dr. Jiggle: Oh. Good evening, gentlemen. Mr. Butterbun: I trust that you're well, Doctor. Dr. Jiggle: Ah. I've been feeling a little woozy lately. Mr. Butterbun: Look Doctor, why don't you join us? We're about to watch your friend dance. It'll do good to get outside and whip up your circulation. Dr. Jiggle: Well, I uh... (A strange feeling starts to come over Dr. Jiggle) Dr. Jiggle: (moaning) (He zips offscreen while still moaning) Mr. Butterbun and Poole: Dr. Jiggle! (Loud disco music is suddenly heard as Mr. Sly then comes out from the back gate dancing once again while carrying the radio then sets it on the ground before he resumes dancing once again. Then Mr. Butterbun turns off the radio thinking he has enough.) Everyone: (gasps) Mr. Butterbun: Alright you flashy fiend, what have you done with the doctor? Mr. Sly: ... Mr. Butterbun: I said, What have you done with Dr. Jiggle?! Mr Sly: ... Mr. Butterbun: Wha? Those eyes. I know those eyes. Mr. Sly: (gulps) Mr. Butterbun: Something so familiar. Could It be? (Mr. Sly trips on his radio and falls to ground. Suddenly, the buttons on his shirt start to pop off one by one) Woman: (gasps) (Then the corset starts to tear revealing Dr. Jiggle himself who was Mr. Sly all along) Man: (gasps) Mr. Butterbun: Aah! Dr. Jiggle: (sighs happily) Poole and Mr. Butterbun: Dr. Jiggle! Mr. Butterbun: But when...wha...why? Dr. Jiggle: I've been taking dance lessons. All I ever wanted to do was dance but I was afraid people would laugh at me for being so jiggle. Mr. Butterbun: So you dressed up like that kooky creature so people wouldn't laught at you? Dr. Jiggle: And so people would like me. You gotta like a guy who can dance and not jiggle right? But man, did that costume hurt! I think I bruised my spleen. Poole: Dr. Jiggle, We've always like you. Jiggle in all. Dr. Jiggle: Really? Mr. Butterbun: You can bet your wacky wig! And I think its great you've been taking dancing lessons but you don't need that spleen-bruise-and-get-up to dance. You're special just the way god made you. Dr. Jiggle: Really? Mr. Butterbun: Say that little move you do with your hips, you would mind showing a rusty old carrot how its done? Poole: I love that move! I've always loved that move. Dr. Jiggle: But I can't do that. Mr. Butterbun: Dr. Jiggle. Dr. Jiggle: Oh. Oh! Why not? (applause) Poole: Alright! Yeah, come on! Mr. Butterbun: Great! I can't wait. Its gonna be great. Stand back! Give him room. (Dr. Jiggle presses the play button) (I Want To Dance Reprise starts) (Dr. Jiggle starts to dance. Then when he starts feel the beat, he does a spin.) Dr Jiggle: I can't do it! (everyone is happy that Dr. Jiggle can dance) Dr Jiggle: Oh yeah I can't do it. Mr Butterbun: You see Dr Jiggle when you know god made you special, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. You can just be yourself! Though your only aspiration was to be a gourd who danced. Dr. Jiggle: What I never knew That I could do In widely tailored pants. Poole: But for what it's worth Your portly girth Doesn't make me want to giggle. Mr. Butterbun: Though dense when weighed You're specially made Poole: We love our Dr. Jiggle! Dr. Jiggle: I want to dance! I want to groove! I need to feel The rush! ''Hahaha! Of the wind! Under my shoes!'' Everyone: He wants to dance!(Dr. Jiggle: Oh yeah I can dance!) He wants to groove!(Dr. Jiggle: You can dance if you want to!) He needs to feel The rush! Of the wind! Under his shoes!(Dr. Jiggle: Hahaha!) I want to dance! (I Want To Dance Ends) (Sports Utility Vehicle/The SUV Song starts) Larry: I like your car. Miss Achmetha: I like yours too Larry: Is it a Jeep? Miss Achmetha: A Subaru! Larry: I like your tires. Miss Achmetha: You've got nice chrome. Larry: A trailer hitch? Miss Achmetha: Left mine at home. Larry: Oh, your suspension it suspends me over heights I've never known. Miss Achmetha: And your roll bar is to die for, by the way, I like your chrome. Larry: You already said that. Miss Achmetha: Did I? Larry: Yeah. Miss Achmetha: Oh. Both: Oh-oh, you and me in our sport utility vehicles, cruisin' to 7-11 for a bag of Frito Lays! Oh-oh, you and me in our sport utility vehicles! We'll slam into four-wheel drive and pick up a dozen eggs! Larry: And if there ever was a snow, you know... Miss Achmetha: A really, really, deep snow... Larry: A''nd if everyone was stuck, but us... Miss Achmetha: ''We'd be the ones not stuck! Larry: Then we could be the heroes! Miss Achmetha: Oh, we could be the heroes! Both: Yeah, we would be the heroes! Larry: Who'' would push them and pull them?'' Miss Achmetha: Push them and pull them? Both: Push them and pull them right out of the snooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow? Miss Achmetha: I like your car. Larry: I like yours too. Miss Achmetha: Periwinkle? Larry: It's baby blue. Miss Achmetha: How's it handle? Larry: Like a dream! Miss Achmetha: How about coffee? Larry: And then ice cream! Both: Oh-oh, you and me in our sport utility vehicles, cruisin' to Dunkin Donuts for a cup of steamin' joe! Oh-oh, you and me in our sport utility vehicles! We'll slam into four-wheel drive for a scoop of rocky road! Miss Achmetha: And if we ever go camping, you know! Larry: Never been, but one day I'll go! Miss Achmetha: And we find a ranger stuck in a ditch! Larry: A nice ranger in a deep ditch! Miss Achmetha: Then we could be the heroes! Larry: Oh, we could be the heroes! Both: Yeah we would be the heroes! Miss Achmetha: Who would push him and pull him? Larry: Push him and pull him? Both: Push him and pull him right out of that diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch? Larry: I like your car. Miss Achmetha: I like yours too. Larry: Is it a Jeep? Both: It's my Sport Utility Vehicle. (Sports Ultility Vehicle/The SUV Song ends) (A Snoodle's Tale) Bob: And now, "A Snoodle's Tale." Far, Far away in the land of Galoots, where the biggle-bag trees bear their biggle-bag fruits, and far-lily bushes all blossom in yellow, and thimbuttle plants squirt snooberry jello...Here where the rocky mountains of rocky-ma-goo rise high o'er the meadows of glida-manjoo, where sunsets are painted with purple and blue, you'll find a small town, not much bigger than you. Welcome to Snoodleburg, a home of the snoodles! A curious folk who eat pancakes with noodles and spend half their days making sketches and doodles and cutting their hair into shapes like french poodles. Now, right in the heart of this curious town, is a curious building--the tallest around! With a clock at a top and a chute at its bottom, 'tis pink the Spring and turns red in the Autumn. But weirder by far than its color or height is what happens there every 4th Tuesday night. As strange as it seems, it has been demonstrated that snoodles aren't born, but rather, "created." Every 4th Tuesday at quarter past 9, the tower would shimmy and rattle and wine, and as the town nibbles on giggle-bag fruit, a shiny young Snoodle will drop from the chute! That's where they come from, though no one knows why, nor who could have built the great tower so high. These "mysteries of life" befuddled most Snoodles, who'd much rather focus on pancakes and noodles and cutting their hair into shapes like french poodle. Yes, most found the tower too noisy and strange until one small made all of that change. This little noodle was much like the others. He came without siblings, no brothers or sisters. He came with out money, a mom or a dad. Snoodle-doo: Eh! Bob: The Pack on his back was all he had. Snoodle-doo: This is peculiar. Bob: The little guy said. Snoodle-doo: I came from a chute and I fell on my head. What do I look like? What am I for? Bob: He pondered those questions--and then thought of more. Snoodle-doo: Checking my bag is a good place to start. Bob: He pulled out some paints. Snoodle-doo: Maybe I'm good at art! Bob: The next thing he found was a Snoodle kazoo. Snoodle-doo: Hey, what do you know, I can make music too! Bob: Then back on his pack, he pulled a small string, and out from the sides, popped two little wings! Snoodle-doo: Amazing! Bob: He said with a gleam in his eye. Snoodle-doo: I can paint, play kazoo, and now I can fly! Wait until the others see all the great things I can do with my paints, my kazoo, and my wings! Bob: So he packed up his paints and his snoodle kazoo, and he hopped off to show them all what he can do. There from the top of a short, stubby wall, the big snoodles heard the new, small snoodle call: Snoodle-doo: Come watch me, you guys, as I head for the sky! Bob: He straightened his wings with a gleam in his eye. Then he jumped and he flapped like the red-snoodered finches that fly from the plains to the peak of mount Ginches. His flight, unlike theirs, covered only 12 inches. Snoodle-loo: You Call That Flying?! Snoodle-noo: You Think You're a Bird?! Snoodle-moo: We've Never Seen Anything, Quite So Absurd! Bob: The Old Snoodle Snorted. He Sniggered. He Shooked. Snoodle-moo: I'll Paint You a Picture to Show How You Looked! Bob: The Brush Strokes were Skillful. The Colors were Coolish. The Story they told, made the young one/1 feel foolish. Snoodle-loo: Take it from us. Bob: Said a Snoodle named Loo. Snoodle-loo: Flying's just isn't what you're meant to do. Bob: The Young Snoodle Drooped. He felt his heart sag. The painting the old snoodle placed in his bag. Snoodle-moo: Carry this with you. Bob: The Old Snoodle Said. Snoodle-moo: So Visions of Flying Don't Go to your Head! Bob: The weight on his back was as heavy as lead. So under the weight to the picture he bore. He hobbled along feeling lonely and sore. 'Til up far ahead on a bench near the tower. He spied a bright bundle of Far-Lily Flowers. His heart started lifting. Snoodle-doo: What Beautiful Things. Bob: Then he remembered. Snoodle-doo: I've got more than wings. Bob: So Quickly he dub the paints out of his pack, and hope with Art, maybe he'd have the knack! Snoodle-doo: I Did It! Bob: He Yelled at the Snoodles in Town! Then Held up his Picture as they gathered grown. All: You Did It Alright! Bob: Said the Snoodles Replying! Snoodle-loo: You've shown you're no better than painting and flying. Bob: Then one/1 of them laughed, and while eating a waffle, he painted a picture that made him feel awful. Snoodle-moo: You're Puny! Snoodle-loo: You're Silly! Snoodle-noo: You're Not All That's Smart! Snoodle-moo: You Can't Use Your Wings! All: And You're No Good At Art! (Laughing) Bob: That picture too, was placed in his pack, and made his heart slump just as low as his back. Snoodle-doo: I'm ugly, I'm foolish, and so very small. I don't think I should be with snoodles at all. (Sniffs) Bob: And so he decided to get out of town. His wings hung so low that they dragged on the ground. He walk pass the tower, and out of the city. He walk through the fields and thought,... Snoodle-doo: My! This is Pretty. The far-lily bushes all blooming in yellow, and thimbuttle plants squirt snooberry jello. I might like it here. Bob: Said the Small Snoodle Fellow. Then feeling some warmth coming back to his chest. He thought he would sit for a moment and rest. The Try as he Might to Sit Down with Grace, The Weight on his Back knocked him Flat on his Face! Snoodle-foo: HA! That's At It! Bob: Said a Voice from Behind. A Farmer stood up, With a Thimbuddle Vine. Snoodle-foo: Well you need a picture, my Snoodle-Burg-Bud. Let's jute for get, How you Look in the Mud. Bob: And so with an instant the picture was done, and placed in his backpack which now weight a tone! The poor snoodle struggled, he wobbled, he groaned, he stood to his feet, and he said with a moan. Snoodle-doo: Is there Any where I can be Truly Alone?! Bob: Just then overhead flew two/2 red-snoodered finches winging their way toward the peak of mount Ginches. Snoodle-doo: I See! Bob: Said the snoodle. Snoodle-doo: Then That's what I'll Do. The Home for those Finches will be my home, too. Bob: So painfully, struggling under his pack, the small snoodle inched up the big mountain's back. He crawled over boulders in rain and in lightning. He trudged on and on though the journey was frightening. 'Til finally on Sunday at quarter past two/2, he spied all the meadows of glida-manjoo, and realized he was on top of mount Ginches, alone with wind and his thoughts and the finches. He thought of the snoodles. He thought of the tower. He thought of the bell that would chime on the hour. He thought of his pack and his very long walk. Old Man: Hello. Bob: Said his thoughts. Old Man: You've made quite a climb. Snoodle-doo: That Voice... Bob: He remarked. Snoodle-doo: ...doesn't sound much like mine. Bob: Then he turned and he noticed he wasn't alone, for a man stood behind near a cave in the stone. He looked like a snoodle, though quite a bit bigger. Snoodle-doo: Maybe a Giant! Bob: The small snoodle figured. Snoodle-doo: I'm Going! Bob: The snoodle boy said with a huff. Snoodle-doo: And don't paint a picture! I've got quite enough! Old Man: But first come inside. Bob: The man said. Old Man: Have some tea. I'm so very pleased that you're visiting me. Bob: The snoodle boy stopped though he'd only gone inches and stared at the stranger he'd found on mount Ginches. He didn't seem angry. In fact he looked kind. The poor little boy was confused. Snoodle-doo: Are you Blind?! I'm Puny! I'm Silly! I'm Not All That Smart! I Can't Use My Wings! And I'm No Good At Art! Bob: The stranger leaned down with the pain in his heart. Old Man: Who told you these things? Bob: He asked. Old Man: How do you know? Snoodle-doo: These pictures I have in my pack tempt me so. Bob: The small snoodle sniffled and started to go. Old Man: First, if you please, let me look at this art, that makes your pack heavy and weighs down your heart. Bob: Then picture by picture, he unpack the bag that bent the poor snoodle and made his wings sag. Old Man: Dear boy,... Bob: Said the man. Old Man: These look nothing like you. Bob: Then into the fire the pictures he threw, he rose from his chair saying,... Old Man: Wait there. You'll see. But what you need most is a picture for me. Bob: The snoodle sat patiently, sipping his tea. Then from the room in the back he returned and said,... Old Man: Dear little snoodle, it's time that you learned, what you Really look like. Bob: Then he flew off the sheet, and what the boy saw, formed in right to his feet. The boy in the portrait looked Older and Strong, with wings on his back that were Sturdy and Long and a look in his eye both Caragist and Free! Snoodle-doo: Sir,... Bob: Asked the boy. Snoodle-doo: Are you saying "That's Me?!" I like to believe it, but sir, I'm afraid to. Old Man: But I know who you are,... Bob: The man said. Old Man: ...For I Made You. I built the tower and set it in motion. I planted the meadow and put fish in the ocean. And I feed the finches. The most snoodles doubt it. Not one them falls that I don't know about it. I've seen you fall down in the mud and the goo. I've seen all you've done and all you will do. I gave you your pack and your paints and your wings. I chose them for you. They're your Special things! The snoodle kazoo so you can seeing about Colors in Autumn or Flowers in Spring! I gave you your brushes and hopes that you'd see, how using them, you can make pictures for me. Most of the snoodles,... Bob: The old one said sadly. Old Man: ...Just used their paints to make others feel badly. Bob: The young snoodle pondered the things he'd been told. Then wondering something grew suddenly bold. Snoodle-doo: But Sir, if you made this incredible land, can't you make snoodles obey your command. Bob: The big one smiled warmly. Then said to small. Old Man: A gift that's demanded is no gift at all. Bob: With that the small snoodle reached into his pack, and pulled out the picture he made ten/10 miles back. Snoodle-doo: Their Farlily, sir, from over the bridge. Bob: The old one beamed bright and said,... Old Man: That's for my Fridge! Bob: After the small snoodle's picture was hung, the old one bent down to the face of the young. He said,... Old Man: Here's what you look like. Here's how I see you. Keep this in your pack and we'll find it will free you from all of the pictures and all of the lies that others made up just to cut down your size. At lastly, your wings. You know what they're for. But not just to fly son.I Want You To Sore! Snoodle-doo: But Sir,... Bob: Said the snoodle. Snoodle-doo: How can I fly? This picture is so big, I won't get very high. Old Man: But This Picture's Special. It's Bigger! And It's Brighter! Carry it close and I Think you'll feel lighter. Bob: As soon as he heard it, the snoodle looked down, and noticed that he was an inch off the ground! He Laughed, And He Leaped, And He Flew From The Cave, Feeling Now Older And Stronger And Brave! And he Flew through the Clouds, And he Flew with the Finches! He Sored Up And Down Round the Peak of Mount Ginches! He Flew Over far-lily bushes in yellow, and thimbuttle plants squirt snooberry jello! He flew over biggle-bag trees and their fruits, in big lazy loops for the land of Galoots, Then hurried back home to the center of town, where snoodles all stood with their wings on the ground, and starting precisely at quarter past two/2, he told them the story that I just told you. Larry: WOW, BOB! Did you made that story up yourself? Bob: Well I uh,... Larry: That Was GREAT! You would have fit in great at camp. Bob: Well I Did go to Overdone British Literary Adaptations Camp last summer. Larry: OH YEAH! That's right across the road. There Was something about that story though that, made me wanna eat Green and Ham. Bob: Hm... Well I uh... Anyway we're over here by Qwerty to talk about what we learned today. Female Singer: And so what we have learned applies to our lives today, And God has a lot to say in His book. Larry: And Eggs. Eggs, too. Bob: What? Oh Uh,... Female Singer: You see, we know that God's word is for everyone, And now that our song is done, we'll take a look. Bob: You see, the little snoodle got way down by the pictures of him the others were painting. Just like the names people call us, make us feel terrible. But just like the snoodles, we have a creator. God Made Us! And we know what he thinks of us, and how he sees us, it doesn't matter what anyone else says. Larry: Qwerty, can you tell us what the Bible says about us? (Qwerty Activating) "I praise you because I am fearfully and wonderfully made." Psalms 139;14 Bob: So Chester, the kids at school can only see the way you look right now. But God sees you the way you're meant to be. You're Stronger, Smarter and Braver than you think, and God is giving you Amazing Gifts! You can use your gifts to make the people around you feel better, and to do things for God, that'll end up on his fridge. Do you know why? Larry: Ohoh Oh, I think I know, Bob! Because God Made You Special, And He Loves You Very Much! Bob: Yep. And he wants you to paint, and he wants you to sing, and he wants you to sore. Larry: And may even dance. Bob: Well, Say G'bye, Larry! Larry: Farvel! That's Danish for "Goodbye." Learn that one before the canoe ride. Bob: Right. (End of Transcript) Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts